


Athlete and Doctor Trope

by TaraTyler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, One of My Favorites, Sorry Not Sorry, i only hurt them because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hurt the ones i love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athlete and Doctor Trope

“Well, if it isn’t Skye No-Name again.” Dr. Simmons said with a grin, as she saw her favorite patient lying in a hospital bed.

“Hey, Dr. Jemma. I’m almost positive my clavicle is broken. I just wanted to make sure that there isn’t any other damage done, just to get my coaches off of my back.”

“You are the worst, Skye. You know that they love you like you’re their daughter, just stop getting hurt all of the time and then you know that they will leave off. I feel like I see you once a week.” Simmons fussed as she helped the younger girl out of her jersey.

“Lacrosse is my life, Jem. You know that. If I didn’t have it in my world, I’d probably be an incredibly lonely hacke living out of my van.” Skye told her matter-of-factly, turning just as Simmon’s hands brushed over the muscular shoulder, their eyes met and Jemma felt that familiar tingle run down her spine.

This was a dance that had gone on for far too long. SKye would come into her hospital, injured and smiling like a goober, her easy and flirtatious nature making Jemma blush and grin back. the chemistry was undeniable and then all of a sudden it would hit Jemma that this was a patient and that she was a doctor, so she would buckle back down to work to make herself forget. Somehow, that never extended to the daydreams. Those constantly revolved around the orphaned lacrosse player.

“Hey Jemma, we’ve been getting to know one another pretty well form my multiple adventures here, right?” Skye asked

“I’d say so.” she responded, taking much too long and running her finger along the injured bone in question. For some reason it had to have been this bone. This one bone that had always done something for Simmons that nothing else had.

“I was just thinking that since you are mostly the reason. I am able to stay on the field, you should come and see me play.” she almost shrugged before she remembered that she was hurt. 

“You know that a doctor’s schedule is insane, especially a surgeon’s like myself. But, if you send me a list of times and places I will do my best.” Jemma replied against her better judgement. Skye’s face went from resigned disappointment to the excited expression of a child with a candy bar. Simmons’ face lit with the knowledge that she was the one who had been able to cause it.

“That’s great, just give me your number and I’ll do that.” she told the British doctor, handing over her iPhone.

“Here now, I’m positive that the bone is broken, and I don’t think that you are going to have any complications from it, but I’m going to have an intern take you in for x-rays anyway.” Jemma said as she handed back the cell phone.

“Help me with my gown?” SKye asked as she stood up, still in jeans and a sports bra.

Jemma’s self control was horribly tested as she allowed her eyes to graze Skye’s body. Her olive skin was marked with scars and bruises all over, but Jemma had to admit that Skye was possibly the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. She was muscular and had the kindest eyes and most wonderful smile.

Jemma shook her head as she tried to stop thinking about her patient in that way, still the way her back moved so fluidly as Jemma undid the clasp on Skye’s bra drove her insane, her breath hitched as she slid off her jeans. The usually very composed doctor scrambled for the gown before tying it around the athlete’s neck and pulling her hair out from underneath the tie.

“Thanks, doc, really. I’m not quite sure what I’d do without you.” Skye said, suddenly turning to look at Jemma with those big brown eyes.

“Probably ring for a nurse.” Jemma joked. “An intern should be right in. I’ll see you later.”

An hour later Jemma’s phone rang with Skye’s entire schedule on it.

\-----/////-----

“Fitz, what do you even wear to a lacrosse match?” Jemma asked her best friend from medical school.

“Do you know what her team colors are?” he asked in reply.

“Blue and white I think.” she responded.

“Wear something in those colors, at least that’s what Grant says.” Fitz replied.

“Tell Lover Boy thank you for me.” Jemma giggles.

“Sure thing, Jems. This isn’t about that patient that you won’t shut up about is it?” he asked.

“Her name is Skye, Fitz.” Jemma fussed.

“Right. I know you really like her, so don’t get too nervous and just have fun. I know how you can get.” he reminded her.

“Noted.” she replied, pulling on a navy blue vest over a white button down shirt.  
“Love you, later.”

“Love you, too.” she answered before she hung up, scanning her appearance once more.

\-----/////------

“GO, Skye, go!” Jemma shouted, jumping up in her seat. She hadn’t been able to talk to the athlete yet, but she had certainly realized why Skye was in her one of her beds so often. This game was violent.

“Oof!” Skye takes a hit, but keeps the ball in her crosse, as she sidesteps the next charging enemy and elbows the first girl in the gut.

Simmons flinches along with the pace of the match as she watches Skye call out orders to her teammates and flash so quickly between her opposing teammates that they never knew even knew she was there. Skye’s team, The Blue Devils, wins by a landslide. As soon as they closing ceremonies are over Skye is whisked away into the team’s quarters and Simmons is left to try and navigate her way to wherever she is. She’s stopped at the gate by a security guard.

“I’m Jemma Simmons, Skye invited me, I’m her doctor.”

“Hey, Grant! Is this the girl?” the guard asked.

“Yeah, that’s her, let Jems in.” said Grant Ward, Fitz’s boyfriend.

“Hey you, I didn’t know you were coming.” Simmons said with a grin, giving him a hug.

“I pick up extra shifts here every now and then. Bartending doesn’t pay what it used to.” he said with a shrug and Jemma noticed that his all black shirt spelled out S-E-C-U-R-I-T-Y in white across the chest and the shoulders.

“Cool. So do you know where I can find Skye? I just wanted to tell her that I was here.” she asked awkwardly.

“Down this hallway and to the left.” he answered with a grin.   
Somehow Jemma knew that as soon as she was out of sight he was going to whip out his cellphone and text Fitz. She bounced nervously on her toes before knocking, a chocolate bar hidden in her jacket pocket. A grumpy looking coach opened the door and invited her in without a word to her.

“Skye, your doctor person is here, come and get her.” he yelled and soon the shining woman bounced in form around the corner in a pair of black shorts that barely covered her ass and stuck to her like a second skin and an equally tight black sports bra.

“Congratulations, Skye.” Jemma said when Skye clapped in front of her, and she took in the sweaty breast and the frizzy hair.

“Thanks, that was the best match we’ve had in awhile. I even forgot about my collarbone. Come on, it’s time for my ice bath.” Skye said, grabbing Jemma’s hand and dragging her along.Simmons helped Skye to prepare her bath and held her hand as she stopped in. Skye didn’t let go as she settled in.

“Here, this should help.” Jemma said as she offered Skye the chocolate bar.

“Do you always carry around candy. Dr. Simmons?” she asked as she peeled back the wrapper.

“It was in case you lost.” Jemma chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have needed a pick-me-up with you and your adorable accent around.” Skye said honestly through chattering teeth and the taste of chocolate.

“If you don’t like it, then give it back.” Simmons joked, “I’ll eat it.”

Skye smiled up at the young genius doctor who always seemed to think of everything and wondered why, despite all of the obvious reasons, she was so taken by her.

“Okay, your hair's a mess. I’ve got to do something about it.” Jemma fussed, grabbing a hairbrush out of her purse and pulling Skye’s ponytail loose.

“Tell me if it pulls or anything.” she added. 

“I wouldn’t mind it if you did this for the rest of my life.” Skye hummed as she tried to not make awful faces because of the cold.

“How did you enjoy the match?” she asked.

“That was probably the single most nerve wracking thing I have ever experienced. A couple of times I honestly thought you were going to get your head knocked all of the way off. And I’m a surgeon. I know that that is physically impossible.” Jemma answered, playing with Skye’s calloused hands.

“Come on, Doc. You know I’m much too tough for that.” Skye teased.

“I do, but I also know exactly how human you are.” she replied, and Skye heard something in her tone of voice that implied a deeper meaning, but before she could ask, the timer on her bath went off.

“Out you get.” Jemma said, dismissing the awkward moment and grabbing a towel off of the rack after Skye got out. She went into professional mode, reminding her to shake out her legs and arms to get the blood flowing again and drying her hair out with the towel for her. She even undid Skye’s bra clasp for her without melting into a puddle on the floor. 

After Skye had changed they sat on the bleachers together for a long while, just enjoying one another’s company.

“So, maybe after work sometime next week, I could take you out to dinner?” Skye asked as she broke off another piece of chocolate for the doctor.

“I’d like that.”

“Awesome.” Skye grinned and glanced over to look at Jemma. Her hair barely brushed her shoulders and her eyes shone with an innocent and curious wonder that Skye was used to seeing only in children.

“I should probably get going. I’m on call in the morning.” Jemma said pushing herself up.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Skye offered, not wanting their ‘date’ to be over. This time it was Jemma who took Skye’s hand, she (Skye) had always been the sort of person to crave physical touch.

“This is me.” Jemma told her, but didn’t let go of her hand.

“You should probably go now.” Skye said, not letting go either.

“I’m on call tomorrow.” Jemma reminded them both, but took Skye’s other free hand too.

“I’ve got an early practice tomorrow.” Skye agreed and let go of Jemma’s hand only to grab hold of her waist and pull her closer.

“We should really be going.”  
“Yeah.”   
“I really don’t want to .”  
“Yeah, me either.”  
By now Skye was basically holding Jemma. She enjoyed the feeling immensely. Skye kissed her cheek and let her go.   
“I’ll see you.” she promised.  
“Bye.” Jemma responded before getting in the car and just waiting until her breathing returned to normal.

\------/////------  
Skye went back inside and hugged the leftover members of her team goodbye.  
“So, how’d it go?” asked the Bobbi Morse.  
“We were going to go out to dinner, but got distracted by the stars, so we just laid out on the bleachers, talked, and shared a chocolate bar. It was sort of perfect.” Skye mused with a dreamy sort of expression.  
“Gosh, I hope that if all goes well, you’ll stop with the god-awful love sick puppy act.” Bobbi complained.  
“It’s not an act. She is an actual lovesick puppy.” one of their trainers, Melinda may added in.  
“It’s her fault for being so perfect, and British.” Skye said with a pout.  
“Lance is British.” Bobbi growled at the thought of her ex-husband.  
“But he’s an asshole and Jemma is an angel.” Skye corrected. “And I’m taking her to dinner next week.”  
“Don’t screw it up.” May advised.  
“I’ll do my best. Good night, you guys.” she said, swinging her legs off of the bench before heading up the stairs to her little apartment.

\------/////------

Fitz caught up to Jemma at their usual coffee cart the next morning.  
“Grant said that the two of you really hit it off last night. Give me details.” her best friend insisted.  
“It was great. They won their match, we talked for a long time and we layed on the bleachers and looked at the stars for a long time.”  
“Did you kiss, though?” he asked.  
“She kissed me on the cheek.” Jemma replied.  
“That’s a total cop-out.” Fitz complained.  
“Actually, it was sort of perfect.”  
“That’s good. Did you two make any other plans?” he asked.  
“We’re going out for dinner some time next week. I’ll know more when I get my surgery schedule.” Jemma replied as they parted in the foyer for their respective rounds.


End file.
